mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Frost
Frost is a female Lin Kuei warrior in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series, who made her debut in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. About Frost Frost made her first appearance in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance as Sub-Zero's apprentice, taking the character archetype of the overly ambitious fledgling. Her dedication to fighting and learning is overshadowed by her arrogance and hostility towards anyone she perceives to be greater than her, including her own sifu and Sonya. In the second timeline, Sub-Zero made historic peace with his clan's enemy, Scorpion, defiant Frost challenged her Grandmaster as unfit to lead. Sub-Zero defeated her though, and banished her. For years, she sought the power to destroy him. Her chance at domination arrived when Kronika enlisted her in order to help her reset the timeline, promising Frost that she would lead the Lin Kuei, not Sub Zero. Frost was heavily cyberised by Kronika, helping Sektor and Cyrax restart the Cyber Initiative in accordance with Kronika’s plan. She was used by Raiden to interface with the other cyborgs, shutting them down and removing the threat they posed to his resistance against Kronika. Combat characteristics Powers and abilities While certainly not on par with that of Sub-Zero's, Frost's cryokinetic powers are extremely potent. Rather than relying on freezing the opponent directly, she freezes a large area of the ground in front of her, thereby increasing her range and improving her odds of connecting with an enemy. She can also slide into the opponent and knock them down, as well as execute an uppercut by teleporting away from the opponent and reappearing behind them. Finally, her freezing powers allow her to create two small daggers made of pure, concentrated ice that she uses in battle. Overall, she may not be as powerful as her mentor, but she makes up for it with her superior speed and strategic potential. Following her robotization in Mortal Kombat 11, Frost received various cybernetic augmentations and abilities such as internalized freezing weapons similar to her former master's cyber form, as well as the ability to launch her head like a rocket and even detonate it like a bomb, only for her to simply replace it with a new one. Signature moves *'Ground Freeze:' Frost shoots the ground with her ice blast, freezing anyone who is standing in that area. (MK:DA, MK:U, MK:A) *'Frosty Slide:' Frost slides across the floor and trips the opponent if she comes in contact. (MK:DA, MK:U, MK:A) *'Teleporting Uppercut:' Frost disappears over one side of the screen and comes back from the other, uppercutting the opponent. This moves seems to be, ironically enough, adapted from Scorpion's Teleport Punch with a new twist. (MK:A) *'Ice Puddle:' Frost shoots the ground with her ice blast, creating a puddle that the opponent will begin to slip around on if nearby. (MK:A) *'Core Discharge:' Frost fires her core out of her chest at the opponent. The attack can be used at three different ranges, normal, close and far range, called Close/Far Core Discharge, respectively. (MK11) *'Blade Spin:' Frost spins her torso while using blades in her hands to cut her opponent rapidly. (MK11) **Amplifying the move has Frost walk forward and perform a few more spins. *'Kryo Stance:' Frost fires two icy shurikens out of her shoulder cannons towards the opponent. (MK11) **Amplifying the move has Frost move the cannons to her torso and fire four more shurikens. *'Cyber-Head:' Frost shoots her head into the air stopping opponents from jumping. (MK11) *'Icequake:' Frost dives down from midair surrounded with cold air and rams her opponent. (MK11 - Equip Ability) *'Auger Lunge: '''Frost dashes forward ramming ice drills into her opponent, then drills them for a bit before throwing the opponent off. This ability conflicts with '''Arctic Barrage' when equipped, disabling the option to select Arctic Barrage. (MK11 - Equip Ability) **Amplifying the move has Frost slide forward and drag the opponent across the ground, dealing more damage. **If Frost connects three amplified Auger Lunges during the match, the attack is turned into a Krushing Blow, with the drills burrowing deep into the opponent flesh, and after that Frost tosses the opponent away and makes them bounce off the ground. *'Cryogenic Crown: '''Frost launches her head and rolls it along the ground then if it reaches the opponent, detonates and freezes them for a moment. The attack can be used at four different ranges, normal, close, far and full screen range, called' Close/Far/Very Far Cryogenic Crown', respectively. This ability requires two ability slots and conflicts with '''Core Trap' when equipped, disabling the option to select Core Trap. (MK11 - Equip Ability) *'Microburst:' Frost releases two bursts of cold air to hit opponents up close. (MK11 - Equip Ability) **Amplifying the move has the second burst launch the opponent in the air or freeze them. *'Arctic Barrage: '''Frost dashes forward while using an ice scythe to do two downward slashes to her opponent. This ability conflicts with '''Auger Lunge' when equipped, disabling the option to select Auger Lunge. (MK11 - Equip Ability) **Amplifying the move has Frost jump forward and slam the scythe into the ground, creating an ice spike under the opponent. **If Frost connects the amplified version as a Kounter or a Punish against a Low Attack, the attack is turned into a Krushing Blow, with the scythe impaling the opponent through the back, dealing increased damage, and sending the opponent high in the air for a juggle. *'Ice Auger:' Frost shoots an ice drill at her opponent. (MK11 - Equip Ability) **Amplifying the move has Frost crouch and shoot another drill forward. **Hitting the opponent with from the maximum distance turns the attack into a Krushing Blow, with the drill burrowing deep into them, dealing more damage and knocking them back. *'Core Overload:' Frost infuses her core with energy, making all ice-based attacks deal 20% more damage. (MK11 - Equip Ability) **Amplifying the move makes the core emit a beeping sound, and after several seconds it explodes, dealing damage to both Frost and the opponent. *'Burrowing Auger:' Frost shoots an ice drill into the ground, a moment later it erupts and flies towards the opponent. This ability requires two ability slots. (MK11 - Equip Ability) **Amplifying the move has Frost shoot another drill into the ground. *'Core Trap:' Frost throws her core down and releases a freezing square that deals damage over time. If the opponent stays inside for too long, they will be frozen for a few seconds. The attack can be used at three different ranges, normal, close and far range, called Close/Far Core Trap, respectively. his ability requires two ability slots and conflicts with Cryogenic Crown when equipped, disabling the option to select Cryogenic Crown. (MK11 - Equip Ability) (MK11 - Equip Ability) *'Glacier Calving:' Frost fires an advancing ice shield out of her core that destroys any projectile launched by the opponent. (MK11 - Equip Ability) **Amplifying the move makes the shield advance faster towards the opponent. *'Fatal Blow - Terminal Burrowing:' Frost freezes the opponent with a beam from her chest, covering the nearby area in ice in the process. She swiftly hovers toward them, grabbing two icicles along the way and stabbing the opponent with them like daggers, running them into a larger icicle that impales them through the chest. She proceeds to take her opponent and fly off with them, smashing their face into multiple other icicles along the way, before impaling them through the eye on another icicle. She finishes the move by flying her opponent up into into yet another icicle, sending it vertically through their head. (MK11) Other Moves *'Throw (Forward)': Frost grabs the opponent and thrusts ice drills into their eye sockets, freezing them before blasting them away with a burst from her core. (MK11) **If Frost performs this on an opponent who has failed a Throw Escape during a previous Throw before, the attack is turned into a Krushing Blow, where when Frost thrusts her drills into the opponent's eyes, they burrow deep and cause the blood to splatter, dealing over double the original damage. *'Throw (Backward):' Frost grabs the opponent and impales them with an ice drill formed by one of her hands. She then lifts them up and rapidly punches them in the face with her other arm before twisting her upper body 180 degrees and knocking them away with a punch. (MK11) **If Frost performs this on an opponent who has failed a Throw Escape during a previous Throw before, the attack is turned into a Krushing Blow, with Frost's final punch crushing the upper half of the opponent's skull inward, dealing over double the original damage. *'Out Cold:' Frost stabs forward with an ice sword, turns around and follows up with a downward swing before leaping forward and delivering two overhead slashes with the swords. (MK11) **If Frost connects the kombo as a Kounter or a Punish, the attack is turned into a Krushing Blow, where when Frost delivers the overhead swing, it shatters the entire top of the opponent's skull, dealing increased damage, and sending the opponent high in the air for a juggle. Fatalities *'Freeze Shatter:' Frost completely freezes the opponent solid, then kicks their upper torso, which breaks off and shatters upon impact with the ground. In Unchained, the opponent's entire body shatters as Frost kicks them. (MK:DA, MK:U) *'Ice Sculpture:' Frost creates two ice drills in both of her hands; one goes into her opponent's head, the other into their gut. Once she has created a large enough space in their torso, she ejects her cold generator and shoves it into the wound. A moment later, it detonates, scattering their remains while simultaneously freezing the splatter solid. (MK11) *'The Cyber Initiative:' Frost creates a deadly beam of ice from the cold generator in her chest, freezing her opponent solid. A punch shatters their body, exposing their brain and spinal column. Frost grabs it and hands it off to a drone, which deposits it into an awaiting Cyber Lin-Kuei body. (MK11) Brutalities * The Klassic: Frost uppercuts the opponent's head off with their spine attached. It is available to all other characters. (MK11) ** The player mustn't block throughout the finishing round. ** A button must be held. ** Will not trigger on Krushing Blow, if it has not been activated during the match. * Hollowed Out: Frost performs a Backwards Throw and instead of knocking the opponent away, she drills into their head, turning their brain into mush. (MK11) ** Mercy must be performed beforehand. ** Will not trigger on Krushing Blow, if it has not been activated during the match. * Cyber Strike: Frost performs a Forward Throw and blasts away the opponent, destroying their flesh and leaving only a frozen skeleton, the head and frozen arms. (MK11) ** Must not lose a round. ** A button must be held. ** Will not trigger on Krushing Blow, if it has not been activated during the match. * Bleeding Out: Frost performs Winter Winds kombo and chops off the opponent's head with an ice sword. (MK11) ** The Core Overload buff must be active. * Spin Cycle: Frost performs an amplified Blade Spin and dices her opponent, dismembering them and cutting off their head. (MK11) ** Requires Frost to be at a certain health level. ** A button must be held. ** Can not be performed on a juggled opponent. * Beheaded: Frost performs an Auger Lunge and freezes the drilled opponent, launching her head to destroy their head. (MK11) ** Certain buttons must be pressed repeatedly. ** Will not trigger on Krushing Blow, if it has not been activated during the match. * Unscrewed: Frost dives at the opponent from midair with Icequake, leaps onto her foe's shoulders, wraps her thighs around their head and starts swinging around them 180 degrees until it comes off. (MK11) ** Requires a number of Icequakes to connect during the match. * Secret Core Overload Brutality: Frost performs an amplified Core Overload, which destroys both her and her opponent with an explosion. (MK11) **Requirement unknown at this time. This Brutality is Locked and only the AI is able to perform it. *'Secret' Ice Auger Brutality: Frost fires an Ice Auger that burrows into the opponent's chest and drills their body through. (MK11) **Requirement unknown at this time. This Brutality is Locked and only the AI is able to perform it. Quotes ''Mortal Kombat: Armageddon'' * "Uhhh... what happened?" * "I am Frost. Where...? Sub-Zero!" * "The medallion! Give me the medallion!" * "The Lin Kuei will be MINE!" ''Mortal Kombat X'' * "There will be no peace, Scorpion!" Mortal Kombat 11 * "Once delivered, how long before the next generation is ready?" * "You corrupted our clan when you made peace with this Shirai Ryu filth! With Kronika's help, I will restore the Lin Kuei's honor." * "You always doubted me, Sub-Zero. Held me back." (To Sub-Zero) * "Kronika sees my true potential." * "I should have killed you the day Sub-Zero invited you to our temple." (To Hanzo Hasashi) * "Not this time. Now you die." * "Ramming speed!" * "Now do I have your attention, Raiden? The warriors sinking your fleet are under my command." * "You ignored me my entire life." * "Kronika saw my talent from the start." Trivia *As stated above, Frost does not get along with Sonya. It is mentioned in Deadly Alliance's Konquest mode that Sonya was attacked by Frost prior to the meeting with Raiden. *Frost refers to Sub-Zero as sifu, a Chinese term for a master or teacher. *Along with Blaze, Kenshi, Quan Chi, and Kitana, she is one of the few characters in Deadly Alliance to be seen performing a kata. She uses an especially energetic style for this, with several impressive jumps and kicks. *Frost has the longest Bio Kard video out of all the Mortal Kombat characters. *Like Sub-Zero, Frost can form solid weapons by freezing surrounding water vapor. She can only create small daggers, whereas Sub-Zero is capable of creating a sword. However, her Ice Daggers in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance are shorter than in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance *When the first bits of information about Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance began to surface, Frost was mistaken as a female version of Sub-Zero. *Has the same voice actress as Sonya and Kitana. *She can be unlocked by purchasing koffin IV, which is the cheapest koffin to purchase a character. *Her main fighting style is Tong Bei, which she kept until her last appearance in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. Her second fighting style is Yuan Yang. *She is one of only three characters to possess a "tragic" ending in this game (the others being Scorpion and Li Mei), when she is frozen by Sub-Zero's Lin Kuei Medallion. Mortal Kombat: Deception/Mortal Kombat: Unchained *She has the same voice actress as Kira. *In Deception, she is one of the characters that appear in cells in the Dark Prison stage. *In Konquest mode, the people of the Chaosrealm talk in backwards words. One of the phrases they say is along the lines of "Could Frost merely be hibernating?", hinting at a future return. Mortal Kombat: Armageddon *She can be seen fighting Sonya right after Jax breaks Quan Chi's leg, and later on she can be seen fighting Sub-Zero and Sareena. Mortal Kombat (2011) *In Mortal Kombat (2011), on the Pit II arena, she is one of the characters that can be seen fighting in the background, the others being Kenshi, Sareena, Reiko, or Daegon. **Also, in Story Mode, during the cut scene before the fight between Kabal and Cyber Sub-Zero, in the latter's HUD it can be seen that when he is cross-referencing his data base with Kabal, one of the pictures shown is that of Frost. **She can also be seen in one of Raiden's Visions, corresponding to when he briefs the Earthrealm heroes (her, Sub-Zero, Kung Lao, Johnny Cage and Sonya) on the Deadly Alliance. Mortal Kombat X * Frost makes a cameo in Scorpion's chapter, where she, against Sub-Zero's orders, attempts to kill Scorpion. * The outfit Frost wears during the cameo is a smaller, more feminine version of Sub-Zero's primary attire in the game. Mortal Kombat 11 * Frost is the only unlockable character in the game, through completing Story Chapter 4. * Frost is the first ever female Cyborg in the series. ** However, unlike other Lin Kuei cyborgs, Frost's original facial appearance remains the same. * In an intro dialogue with Raiden, it is revealed that Frost, along with Cetrion, killed Fujin. * During one mirror match interaction, the first Frost will say "The past is in the past." The second Frost replies, "Then let your storm rage on!" The first then says, "Time to test my limits and break through." All three lines reference the song Let it Go from the Disney movie'' Frozen''. ** The movie is also referenced during an interaction with Cassie Cage, including if the game sets either Cassie or Johnny Cage as an announcer, who calls her Elsa. * In a certain intro dialogue against Jax and Sindel, Frost claims to have killed her own mother when she was just 12 years old. This has not been canonically confirmed as having taken place. Navigation es:Frost ru:Фрост pt:Frost Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Female Ninjas Category:Cameo Appearances Category:Lin Kuei Category:Cryomancers Category:Background Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Unchained Characters Category:Secret Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Story Mode Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Comic Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Deception Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Deception Konquest Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Konquest Characters Category:Cyromancers Category:Humans Category:Mortal Kombat 11 Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Mortal Kombat 11 Story Mode Characters